A cold heart
by The black Silhouette Angel
Summary: This about the first test of Balto's and Jenna's love when Steele comes back with a plan to seperate them.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own any Universal Studio characters!

A month after Balto saved the town's children. Balto and Jenna were walking to beach at night.

They were together alto that month .Balto was thinking about words to say to Jenna but every time he looks at her he never get the words out.

Jenna sees his shyness. Despite how every male that asked her boldly she couldn't help but like Balto's character better.

She walked closer to him which made him blush."Ssso Jenna, how's Rosey?" Balto asked her.

"Much better thanks to you." Jenna said. "Ah it was nothing. She's the only human who was nice to me. It was the least I could do. The kids could've died

and..."

"And what Balto?"She asked. "I knew that she meant everything to you and I would have hated to see you sad." He said.

Jenna stopped walking realizing what he just said. "Jenna? You okay?" He asked her.

Everyone said he was a dirty outcast yet he has the biggest heart.

"I'm fine but It's not only Rosey that's in my heart too." She said.

Balto simply stared at her which made her blush a little." Jenna I want to tell you that I-" "Jenna!

Come here girl!" a man called out.

"It's rosey's dad! I better go Balto. Can we talk before dawn when Rosey is asleep?" asked Jenna "Sure Jenna!"

She kissed him on the cheek before she left. He wobbled home star gazed.

"Hope there's room for one more wolfdog!' a cold voice came from bushes.

Balto couldn't sleep at all. He was thinking about Jenna all night long. He jumped around excited but also scared about the next meeting with her. Boris was about to ask him what's up, as if he needed to, until Balto grabbed him and twirled him around.

"Hey! Golden retriever! What's with the hyperness?" the goose asked. "I'm gonna meet Jenna at her house at dawn. I might even tell her that I love her. I hope I won't mess up!" he said after he put him down.

"I see a few things wrong with vat. First since you stare at her all day she will already know you love her! Second It's about to be dawn right now!" he blurted out.

"WHHAAT?" Balto screamed as he looked at the pink sky. He lepted off the boat and said "Bye Boris! Wish me luck"!

"This time it's a pretty safe bet kiddo!"said Boris to himself.

Jenna was in Rosey's bed yawning."Morning? Oh No! Balto! I forgot I hope I'm not late!"she said as she quietly sunk out of the house. Balto ran with all his might through town! "I can make it I can make it"! he said.

POW!

He hit something or someone. "Ow! Watch it pal!" a female said. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry miss!" he said to then kept running. "Ooo! I'll get you the next time I see you!" she said as she walked away. "He's kind of cute though."

Jenna was in the back of the house when she saw a cloud of dust heading her way. "Jenna! Look out!" but it was too late! He crashed into her!

He shook his head. He blushed after he realized that he was on top of her. "III'm so sorry Jenna! I didn't mean to I swear!" he said. She smiled and said "It's okay Balto! You're on time!"

He looks at the sky it was the crack of dawn. He collapse on the ground and sighed with relief.

"Good. Sorry about bumping in to you! I thought that I was going to be late!" he said."To be honest me too." said Jenna.

"So...What were you saying before balto?" she asked.

"Uhh..."He said "**okay just tell her how you feel Balto ...Tell her**!" Balto thought to himself then said "Jenna? This is a little hard for me to say so bare with me please." For some reason she felt warm inside. "Yes Balto?"

"From the time I saw you at Steele's race I thought that you were the most beautiful dog I ever saw in my life! My heart stopped all over. Well I guess you heard that from most males around here huh?" he said lowering his head said.

"Yes… but it sounds much better coming from you. All those males weren't you. Your heart is pure. That's what I like about you Balto!" said Jenna.

"But I LOVE you Jenna!" he blurted out. Jenna just stood there blushing. He backed up realizing he was a little too close. "I mean my body melts when I'm around you. You didn't treat me any different from everyone because-"

"Because you're half wolf? Balto I don't care about that though it makes you look a little cute." she

said. "RReally?" he blushed. "I think I love you too Balto. I was worried about you ever since you left

on your own to find the team. Or when Steele told everyone you were dead."

"He what?" Balto shouted.

Jenna nodded. "Well despite his lie I knew you come back. You promised me!" Jenna smiled. "Yeah I always do!"

**"doh! Why you say that corny line? Now she'll think**

**your stupid.**" He thought

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Balto thought he was dreaming! His dream girl not only says she loved him too but she's kissing him too! He was about to faint.

Jenna body felt light as a feather as she kissed him. Her lips were on fire with her heart. She pulled back from the kiss breathing faster.

"Whoa! That was-" Jenna cut him off. "Perfect?"

Balto nodded. He went for another until someone called for Jenna. "Rosy! I have to go! Wait!

Wanna come?" she asked him. He smiled as he wagged his tail and walked beside her.

"Jenna I'll make you see your mistake in choosing him!" Steele said from behind a trash can.

After Balto had seen a better Rosy he decided to go home. He stayed with her all day. Before he left he asked Jenna "Hey! Wanna go out some time?"

"Yea! How about tomorrow night around eight? "

"Sounds great Jenna!" He ran up and kissed her goodbye before he left.

Before Jenna went back in she heard a sound from the trash can. "Who's there?" she said then Steele jumped out and said "Miss me Jenna?"

"No!" she responded.

"Now Jenna you should know better than to hang out with that wolfdog. Now let's pick up where we left off." He said with a smug like expression

"Leave me alone Steele! I love Balto!" she snapped at him. She pushed him into the snow.

"He's not good enough for you!" He yelled.

"Says you!" she said before leaving him in the snow.

"I'll make you believe me!" His voice echoed as Jenna ran home.

Balto was heading back to his boat until he saw the Female again.

"I finally found You Balto!"a female yelled at him.

"Oh its you again! Look I'm sorry for before but I-"

"Look Balto...I'm willing to look passed that if..." she paused."If you can take me out sometime." she said.

"Um...I'm flattered but I'm kind of taken miss….." Balto said slowly. "Sasha is the name!"She said out to him. "Well Sasha I can't! I'm with someone else." He said.

She sighed "okay I understand." she said as she ran away.

As soon as she left he ran back to Boris to tell him what happened.

"We'll see who's taken Balto..." Sasha said before going to the forest.

Steele was out in the woods planning his revenge against Balto until he saw a wolf pass by him. He started to growl. Even with his power he can't compare with a real wolf. Before the wolf attacked it

look at Steele closely.

"Wait. You're that dog Steele. Am I right?"

It was a girl!

"Yeah what about it?" He said coldly to her.

"You want revenge right? I can give it to you!" she smiled. He rather die than work with her but he had no chose if he wanted revenge.

"Why?" he asked. "I want the wolfdog you want the girl 50/50! If

we play it right we can get what we both want" she said.

"But I want him dead!" he yelled. "If I can't convince him to stay with me, you can have him dead. Otherwise!" she explained "And how are we gonna do that?" he asked.

She smiled as she explained her devious plain.

Jenna was getting ready for her date with Balto until when Dixie, Sylvie and someone else that she didn't know came to her at the boiler room.

"Who's that?" asked Jenna. "Her name's Sasha! She's like Balto but ALL wolf. Since Balto was half and became a hero... imagine a whole one as a friend Jenna!"said Dixie.

"So that's why they're not afraid of her" she thought. "So Sasha where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from Canada. My pack was wiped out by hunters so I ran until I came here." She said.

"Well how do you like Nome?" asked Sylvie. "Great I love the scenery so far." she said as she saw Balto come around the corner.

"Balto!" Jenna shouted as she ran towards him. "Hey Jenna! Ready to-" he paused as he saw Sasha.

"What's wrong? Oh right! I forgot I like to introduce you to s-"He cut her off. "Sasha."

"Huh? You two met before?" Dixie asked.

"Sure we've met right Balto?" she said batted her eyes.

"Uh...Jenna I need to talk to you alone for a moment?" he led her away from the girls.

"Uhh….Jenna? That girl tried to hit on me. And I don't like the way she's looking at me."Balto whispered.

"Balto! How can you say something like that? You don't even know her!" Jenna says shocked.

"But Jenna she did. Even though I told her I was taken she still asked me. Ask her."

She sighed and said. "Fine I will. Sasha, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jenna." She responded as she came to Jenna.

"Did you try to ask Balto out?"

"No! Why would I do that? " she asked. Jenna looked back at Balto whose mouth hanged out open. He tried to say something but Jenna said "Let's just go Balto...You two can show Sasha around." Jenna said annoyed.

They all but Balto nodded. As Sasha passed by Balto she winked at him. "You can't be serious….." he said depressed.

It was about sunset and Steele was at the boat where Balto slept "So this is where the animal sleeps. Disgusting! Now what's in here I can use... perfect!" He grabbed his blanket and walked off.

"Balto? Back so soon? AHH!" Boris screamed as he saw Steele. Steele ran as fast as lighting.

The date was a little tense since the whole time they ate.

Jenna gave Balto a cold stare. Then before it was over Balto finally spoke up. "Jenna look! I know what it looks like but I didn't lie she-" Jenna

cut him off "Balto she's my new friend I would like to make a good impression. Even if she did do it you out of all people know not to judge others. Give her a chance." Said Jenna.

Balto was quiet for a while then he said "Alright. Want me to walk you home early? Boris might be missing me." Jenna was about to say 'no' until a chill went up her spine."Yeah I'd like that." she said in a low tone.

When they got to her house Jenna said "Steele came here the other night." Balto quickly looked at her.

"What? Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you? Did he-"

"No! He just try to get me to go to him but it didn't work" She

Said. "If he comes again I'll make sure he leaves you alone Jenna! I promise."

She smiled at him despite what happen she couldn't help but love his loyalty. His kindness or when he's caring. She nuzzled him before she went inside.

He went home with a huge smile on his face.

When Balto got to the ship he saw Boris shaking under the side of the boat. Balto ran to him and asked "Boris! Boris what happened?" "Steele came vere! I don't know vhy but he came vere."

Balto thought as he carried Boris into the boat "Why is Steele here? Revenge maybe? Why Sasha lied to Jenna? Where's my blanket?" he saw an empty room where he slept.

"Hey. Wait a minute. Where's my blanket?" He thought as he put Boris down to sleep.

The morning was chaotic. The dogs were out of control! Paws scratched at Jenna's door. Jenna woke up and snuck out to see who's there and it was Dixie and Sylvie.

"Why are you guys-" Dixie cut her off "No time to talk! You got to come it's about Balto! There's a rumor that he's with Sasha!"

"What?" Shouted Jenna.

"You'd better come to the boiler room!" said Sylvie. The three ran as fast

as they could there

.

The boiler room was full of dogs made a circle around a crying Sasha. When the three arrived Sasha finally explained what happened to her.

"I was in the forest alone then balto came and asked what I was doing. I told him that he shouldn't be here. He brought out his blanket and said he would like to spend time alone with me. I told him that Jenna is my friend and I would never do such a thing but he threaten to hurt me so I ran!" she was crying again.

"No! Not Balto! He wouldn't!" cried Jenna. Sasha smiled secretly. Then Sasha pulled out his blanket.

Jenna sniffed it and it was his scent! Jenna was about to cry."No! Noo! Nooo! Noooo!"

Balto was walking in the city shock to realize that no one was around! "Huh that's weird." he said to himself.

Then he saw Dixie and Sylvie. "Huh. Maybe they know where Jenna is." he thought.

"Hey! Do you two know where Jenna is?" he asked.

They both looked at him then walked away.

"What's their problem?" he said to himself. He started to search the town. Every time he asked someone they walk away too. "This is not good. I'll check her house again." He ran back to Rosey's house. "They must of taken Rosey out today I'm glad she's feeling better."

Then he heard crying inside. He went through the door and saw Jenna crying with her three friends comforting her.

"Jenna? What's wrong?" he asked. "YOU! I thought it was weird that you wanted to go home early! I thought I could trust you Balto!" Jenna sobbed.

"What are you talking about Jenna?"Balto asked with confusion. "You try to go to Sasha even though she didn't want to!" She said. "What?" he tried to get closer but the girls blocked him.

"You got guts coming here!" said Sylvie. And I thought Steele was bad! said Dixie. "Beat it Balto!" Sasha said in front of him. She kissed him quickly so that no one can see. "Jenna, how can you think that I would do such a thing?" Balto said. "I didn't until I saw this!"

She pulled up his blanket. "So that where it was!" he said. "So you admit that you did it?" Sasha asked. "I will NOT admit to something I didn't DO!" he shouted at her.

"Don't shout at her Balto! Just leave now!" Jenna said. "Jenna…" Balto started "NOW!" she shouted. He ran away from the house to his bout with tears in his eyes.

Steele saw Balto leave the house and thought this was the time to take action.

He went to Jenna's house at night and scratched the door. "Steele!"

"I heard what happen. I told you he wasn't good enough for you. I 'm sorry Jenna." She was about to call Balto then realized that she couldn't.

"I'm here Jenna!" Steele said as he nuzzled her. Then she nuzzled him back! The tears kept falling from her eyes. "Why….Why would Balto do this?" She thought as she buried her head in his chest. "Perfect. Jenna is all mine" he thought as he comforted Jenna.

"Steele set you up pup!" said Boris to a crying Balto. "I know Boris! But how can I prove it if the whole town is against me? Again…"

" vou did it before pup!" he said to Balto. "And I've think I know how you can turn it around." said Boris as he told him a plan.

Jenna was hanging around Steele lately. "I thought I could trust him Steele I ..." Jenna couldn't even finish. "I know Jenna but I'll make that it won't happened again." he said with a smile. Jenna leaned on to Steele but deep down she missed Balto a whole lot.

Sasha walked by Steele and Jenna and said. "Well, you two look good together. I glad!" "Me too. I'm sorry about Balto and..."

"Don't worry about it Jenna. I hope that he learned his lesson." She said as she winked at Steele.

Steele rolled his eyes. "Jenna could you excuse me for a moment?" She nodded and left as she saw Rosey.

"What now?" Steele shouted. "You have a mate. I want MINE!" she demanded. Steele rolled his eyes and tried to walk away but she blocked him.

"We had a deal! If you don't I'll have to slip the truth to Jenna and who do you think will have more of her trust?" she said with an evil eye. Steele growled but he followed her anyway.

"Alright Steele! Payback!" Balto thought. He was walking by himself as again the world again. He hoped that Boris's plan will work.

Then he sniffed out for Steele then followed the scent out of town. He started to hear voices.

Then he saw Steele and Sasha through some bushes.

"I knew it! He thought. "When are going to help me with Balto?"shouted Sasha. "Look this is the first time Jenna is with me. This better not mess up my chances!" Steele shouted.

"Listen! I'll try to seduce him. If he doesn't give in you either force him by any means, but not too hard, or else...well you get it!" she explained. "Fine!" He shouted.

"Perfect!" thought Balto as he snuck passed them.

"Jenna! Jenna! Don't go with him JENNA!" he woke up from a bad dream that he watched Jenna go with Steele, have pups, and living together. "It was only a dream….." he told himself.

"Oh BALTO...!" A female voice called out. "Jenna!" he said. He ran out from the boat then he saw...

"Sasha..." he lowered his head.

"Well...glad to see you too Balto!" she said. "You lied and made me

look like I was unfaithful to Jenna!" he said. "Well if she thought that then she's not worth it." she said as she batted her eyes and swirled her tail around him.

"I guess..you're right" as he accepted her seduction.

"Wanna spend a little time together?"she looked at him. "Sure! How about the warm fire in the boiler room?"asked Balto. "Great sweetheart. See you then!" she blew him a kiss.

"Now to put the plan to action!" he said quietly as he ran to Jenna's.

Jenna's thoughts were clouded with thoughts of Balto. Was he telling the truth? Is Steele really trying to comfort me? Was Sasha lying to me? Those questions haunted her as nightmares filled her mind. As she slept echoes of voices and Images of Balto saying "Why didn't you believe me? I thought you

loved me..."

She was outside more often pacing back and forth. The family started to worry so she hides her fear from their eyes. She was outside standing in the cold. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Jenna! I need to talk to you!" it was Balto. She was happy and sad at the same time. "What do you want Balto?" she asked.

"I know you're hurt but if you want to see the truth tell Steele to meet you in the boiler room tonight. Follow me afterward please." he said before he ran off.

Before he went he said "I love you!" and ran away. Jenna's heart stopped. He still loves her. She started to wonder if she still did. "Why would he go to Sasha when he just

"Should I?" she thought. She went inside to Rosey's bedroom.

"Jenna! Here girl." She said in a weak tone. Jenna leaped on the bed and laid her head on her lap. "I wonder where Balto is. I miss him. Don't you Jenna? You two are so cute together and he always acts goofy around you. I hope no one is being mean to him again. He's so sweet but people are so quick to judge him I wish they would give him a chance." She said as she slowly fell asleep while petting Jenna.

Jenna sighed as she got up and went outside. "A chance…" she thought as she ran.

Sasha was waiting in the boiling room for an hour until she heard someone coming in. "Balto? You sure know how to keep a girl waiting." she said. "Don't ever call me that! said an angry husky.

"STEELE? What are you doing here? That wolf-dog was supposed to meet me here. I knew it. Jenna was right to leave him even if it was a lie!" she said.

"As long as she doesn't get told that she'll avoid that wolf-dog for good as long as your plan keeps up!" said Steele.

"I can't believe it!" a voice called out.

Jenna and Balto came out from behind."You both made me think Balto lied!" Jenna said.

"Come on babe! Its not what it looks like." Steele said trying to control the situation

"Lying as usual. You'll never change but Sasha….I thought you were my friend." Jenna said looking at her.

"Please. I was only your friend to get to Balto. I never liked you miss perfect." Sasha said.

"Balto I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I should have believed you. I knew you longer and-"

"Of course Jenna." he nuzzled her.

"That's it wolf-dog! Jenna's mine!" He pounces on Balto. Sasha tries to bail from the room but Jenna pinned her down. Sasha was too scared to move.

Steele and Balto battled each other but Steele was wining. Jenna had to let Sasha go before Balto was killed. Jenna climbed on his back and sank her teeth and claws into his back.

"GAAHHH!" he screamed. He ran around to get Jenna off him. This left Steele opened to attack. With the last of his strength Balto pushed Steele into the metal part of the boiler that was next to the fire.

Jenna moved before Steele was hit. Sasha left the town after Jenna let her go. Steele was out cold. They decided to leave him form the town dogs.

Jenna felt awful for not trusting Balto. "He must hate me." she thought.

"Balto…I feel horrible for everything." she said.

"It's alright. I'll walk you home Jenna!" he said with the same happy smile.

"You walk me? I need to get YOU home. You need to clean up those wounds."

He was finally home with his soul mate.

Jenna cleaned his wounds.

"I love you Jenna." he said breaking the tension.

She was speechless.

"Jenna?" hee said.

"Why? After everything I did you still-"

"Of course. I meant it the first time Jenna. Nothing will change the way I feel about you." he said.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Jenna? What's wrong?" he said placing his paw on her sholder.

"I don't deserve your love Balto." She said between the cries.

"Ah Jenna...You came back rememmber? In the end you loved me enough to see through the lie that turned you from me." he said wiping the tears away with his paw.

"Balto...oh Balto...I love you so much." she said with tears of happiness.

"I will always love you Jenna." he said as they both fell asleep beside each other as the morning sun glowed as if it was celebrating the reunion of their love.

Add more chapters soon

Be honest with your review please.


	2. A cold heart: An offer

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN BALTO!**

The bright morning light woke the wolf dog from his sleep. Jenna was still asleep beside him. " After the years we've been together she still looks beautiful..." he said to himself.

He stretched then quietly left the boat. Muk,Luk, and Boris were still asleep too.

All the years were already gone! His children were grown and no more mushing. He sighed as he seen his life go by.

"Balto?" a tired soft voice spoke before. "Morning Jenna!" he said. "I guess I should get home. I stayed here all night! Rosy may be grown but she still worries about me." said Jenna.

She was about to leave until he saw a sad faced Balto. "Balto? What's wrong?" she came back to him. he sighed and said "I'm just thinking about how fast life passed and I feel kind of old and useless."

Jenna looked at him and said "Useless? Balto you saved a town! Found a home for your daughter, saved two humans and taught your son the meaning of life. You are at the prime of your life no matter how young or old you are!"

He couldn't help but smile for what she said made him feel a whole lot better. He kissed his mate. She nuzzled him and he did back.

"That mutt! All those years with Jenna should've been MINE! said a black and white dog said near a fence. His hate was still in his youth unlike himself but he was still strong. He thought of one final plan to get back Jenna.

Jenna went back to Rosy's and Balto Went to see Duke who lets him stay there in his house anytime he wanted after he saved his life.

He was about to live until he saw Balto. "Hey boy! Wanna come with me on a delivery?" he asked. Balto jumped on him then licked his face." Well I guess that's a 'yes' huh?" he said.

Jenna was in Rosy's house. she finally old enough to buy her own house. "Jenna there you are! I bet you've been out with Balto?" she said as Jenna blushed.

"Well I got to go to work. Take care Jenna!" she said in a hurry.

Jenna was about to visit her friends until she heard a cold voice. "Hello Jenna! said a dark cold breath. "Steele!" she said with fear. "What are you doing here? I thought we banished you!" she said.

"Well surprise!"Steele said with a smile. "Balto and I will rip you to shreds if you cause any trouble for anybody!" she growled. "Jenna has a temper huh? But that's what I like-nay love about you!" he said to her chuckling.

"Get out now Steele! No one wants you around! she said. "Now Jenna that's exactly what I want to talk to you about!" said Steele.

"What lies are you spreading know?!" she shouted. He calmly says " Little... I mean big Rosy is on her own kids that you had with that mutt are grown and even that wolf dog has begun to ignore you." she stared at him.

"Do you even have a reason to stay here? With me you will never be ignored. I promise you Jenna! This if my final offer!" he said before finally running away.

Jenna looked to the ground. "Jenna!" said a hyper Dixie with a tired Slyvie walking behind her. "You okay?"asked Sylvie.

Her voice snapped Jenna out of her thoughts."Huh? Yeah I'm fine!" she said as she walked with them.

After Jenna spent time with her friends she went to see Balto in the afternoon since Rosey doesn't get off work until later that night.

She searched all over the bout but no luck."Where is he?" she asked herself. " He went with Duke for a delivery. I vought he told vou.." said Boris yawning after his long nap.

"No he didn't tell me anything. This isn't the first time he did this to me. He knows I get nervous when he rides that flying thing!"

"vhy are vou so angery Jenna?" Boris asked. Jenn sighed and said "nothing!" "Vt doesn't sound vike nothing.." he said to her.

"Its Steele! He's back!"she said. "Vhat! Vhen? how?" Boris had chills on his spine just sounding his name.

"This morning!" she said. "Vhat did he vant?" he asked. "_I can't tell him it might worry him. but.._'' she thought then " He of course wanted me to go with him!"she said quietly. "Vell of course your're not considering his offer vright ?" he asked but before he got a answer Balto came running to Boris.

"Balto I need to talk to about-" Balto cut Jenna off. "Not now Jenna about to go with Duke. I'll be back in two days." he said before he ran off. "But BALTO!" she screamed but he was gone. Jenna was furious! He doesn't even speak to me. Off on his grand days of adventure! Perfect!" she stormed off to Rosey's. "Jenna wait!"

"Perfect! While the wolfdog is gone Jenna will be all mine!" said Steele from the shadows.

Jenna was in Rosey's bed crying. Rosey was working overtime. Its the only reason why she was there at 8:00 at night. Her kids her human, and even her mate was tired of her! Even if most of what Steele said was true she could never be happy with him after what he did to Balto. " Jenna! Have you made your choice yet?" Its Steele!

"Balto! Oi! Balto! " screamed Boris as he saw Balto running through the streets."Not now Boris I got a-" "Yes vow! Jenna needs you now!" Balto stop when he heard Jenna's name! "What do you mean Boris?!" he asked.

"Don't vo away so vuch Jenna visses you!" said Boris."She knows I'm busy!"said Balto.

"So vusy you van't take time to have fun with your mate? sad!" said Boris leaving Balto to his thoughts. "Jenna..."

"Come on out Jenna! This is you last offer! yelled Steele. Jenna went to the door an thought "_what should I do? I love Balto But he hasn't have time for me and Rosy too but.."_

Pow! Pow! Steele banged the door."Tell me now! Yes or no Jenna!"


End file.
